


The Final Piece of the Puzzle

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Turner are doing a jigsaw together.





	The Final Piece of the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Okapi! Hope you're having a great day ^___^
> 
> * * *

Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Turner were happily working on a jigsaw together. 

Mrs. Turner inserted another piece of the sky and sighed. “What a lovely way to spend a peaceful afternoon.” She paused. “Speaking of ‘peaceful’... How fortunate Mr. Holmes and the doctor are out for once during my visit.”

“Out…?” Mrs. Hudson was contemplating the still unassigned pieces. “Oh, no. They’re doing a jigsaw too. Well, in a sense…”

Mrs. Turner furrowed her brow. “In a sense?”

Mrs. Hudson looked up and smiled. “You know, Mr. Holmes and the doctor are rather a puzzle themselves. I first gave them a jigsaw last Christmas as I hoped it might engage them for a while and keep them quiet.” Her smile faded a little.

“I take it that it didn’t work?” prompted Mrs. Turner.

Mrs. Hudson shuddered. “Oh, the swearing and the yelling! ‘It has to be the right piece, Watson! There’s no other piece of the correct colour!’ ‘But it’s the wrong shape, Holmes! The wrong bloody shape! And don’t you dare bring up that “when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth” argument again!’”

She looked thoughtful.

“But then all at once the noise stopped. And when I went up to check they hadn’t killed each other, they were—calmly and methodically— _tidying_ the sitting room.”

“No!” Mrs. Turner’s eyes were very wide. 

Mrs. Hudson nodded vigorously. “Searching for a lost piece apparently. And they’d tidied nearly three quarters of the room before they found it in Mr. Holmes’ Persian slipper and the yelling started again.”

“But…” Mrs Turner looked confused and pointed upwards toward the silent first floor. “...you say they’re doing another jigsaw together right now?”

“Little extra present from myself. Only this time before handing it over, I took the liberty of pre-emptively removing a piece.” Mrs. Hudson paused. “And posting it to Canada.”

Mrs. Turner giggled, and Mrs. Hudson confidently slotted another piece into their own puzzle.

“I’m hoping they might even have a go at the lumber rooms before the penny drops!”


End file.
